Ranma's Child
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: A look at how Ranma feels about the fact that he has a child of his own. Can he handle being a parent under these circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

What if... Ranma and Ryoga were to have a child? (this would probably happen because of the events in "Love Mushrooms. Be careful who you share them with".)

Warning: this fic gets a bit dark in chapter 4, 5, and 6, but will go back to being light hearted in chapter 7 (hopefully.)

Chapter 1version 1.4(can't believe all the spelling errors I had in that last version...)

Ranma held the child in his arms, looking over her features. She already had signs of red hair growing on her head.

'Guess red hair has always been a trait of Saotome women.' he thought with a sigh. While he truely loved the small squirming girl he held in is arms, he didn't like to think about her origins, since it was something that pained him too much.

'Love Mushrooms. How can they have had some much control over me? I'm just glad the effects only work when I'm a girl. All I have to do is avoid Ryoga when I'm in my girl mode and I'll be fine. I just wish there was a way to reverse the effects some how.'

The child wined to remind Ranma to pay attention to it. 

'I've always thought about having a family, but I wanted to be the father, not the mother... Everyone's been so nice since she was born. I almost hate how they fuse over me.' Looking deep in to his child's eyes, a thought came to him. 'When your grown up, will you know that I am your mother? Will you understand my curse? Will you even think of me as your mother or will you think I'm just your single father?...'

'It's so weird. I feel this... almost impossible connection to you. Other mothers have told me it's normal for women to feel this connection, but why do I still have it when I'm in my male form?'

His child began to cry.

"I guess you must be hungry." He knew this just by the type of crying he heard. When his child needed her diaper changed, the sound was completely different. Sure they were both a bit irritating, but that's life.

"Ranma?" His father stood down on the ground. The look on his face seemed serious.

"Yeah pop?"

"It's time to train..." Even as Genma said this, his serious face was beginning to soften. "If your ready..."

"It'll have to wait. Get me a glass of water."

"Ah... sure. Be right back!"

'Even the old man was being nice for a change. Used to be, we'd train no matter what was happening. Guess there is at least one good side to all this...'

"Here you go boy." Ranma took the cup from Genma and splashed himself. Looking down at her GI, she opened the right side and lifted the child's head up. Ranma-chan had to close her eyes because it made her nervous to breast feed a child.

She thought back to the day she gave birth. Dr. Tofu told her that her girl side would be different for a while after the delivery. Until the child no longer needed milk from her mother, Ranma-chan's body would continue to be able to provide it. The worst thing was she still felt the sensation of having bloated breast even in male form. It was very odd. Thankfully, her male chest was still normal looking.

The tiny mouth sucked as if it hadn't eaten in days. The one thing that Ranma-chan never got over was how much her child could eat.

She looked up at the sky and wondered where Ryoga was. Not that she wanted those feelings when he was around, it was just that this child was his too. Part of her felt he should be here to witness it growing up. 

Ranma had a feeling though that Ryoga would avoid this place as much as possible from now on. She knew that Ryoga thought he'd betrayed Akane even if he couldn't have stopped it from happening. Those love mushrooms they accidentally eat really did a number on the two of them.

Ranma-chan never felt so lucky when she found out those feelings would only activate when she was in female mode. When she was in her male mode, there were no feelings of love for Ryoga. Only the painful memory of doing something that was against her true nature.

Ranma-chan's child was still busy sucking down the milk and didn't seem to notice the thoughts of it's mother. Ranma on the other hand had a hard time ignoring the very powerful mouth of her daughter. It seemed that the child inherited Ryoga's monstrous strength. She hoped that was all the child got from Ryoga.

"Ranma?" Akane's voice called out to her.

"Up here Akane."

"Why are you on the roof?"

"I like it up here. Plus I'm less likely to run into that jerk Ryoga..." Ranma's female heart cried out. It was harder for her to insult Ryoga in female form. Another side effect of those damned mushrooms.

"I still can't get over it. You, pregnant, and breast feeding too."

"Akane, if your here to laugh at me, I'd rather you get it over with quickly and leave."

"Ranma... I know this wasn't your fault. And you know that Dr. Tofu is doing everything in his power to find a cure for those love mushrooms. Until then, take it easy. If we see Ryoga, we'll stop him and warn you."

"Thanks Akane. If it wasn't for the fact that those mushrooms became permanent after sun down that day, we'd be able to cure this a lot easier."

"Yeah... Nothing we can do about that now. But Tofu will do it. He's the best!"

"If anyone can find a cure, it'd be him."

"Can I hold her?" Akane asked, holding her hands out towards the child feeding off Ranma's chest.

"Sure... you'll just have to wait. She's hungrier then usual today." Akane watched as the child feed.

'I wonder what it feels like...' She slumped forward. 'It's not fair that Ranma gets to experience the joys of motherhood before me... She's... he's not even a real woman.'

"What's wrong Akane?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all. I'm just waiting my turn to hold the baby."

"Owe. Owe!" Ranma tried to pull the baby away from her breast. "Damn it, that's another thing she got from her dad. Those fangs really hurt when they dig in."

After the child got a better angle of attack, it went in for more feeding. Ranma was glad that the fangs were no longer tearing into her.

"Guess now I know what kind of hell Ryoga put his mother through." The two girls laughed at the thought. Ranma-chan hadn't laughed like that in a while and almost forgot about the child feeding off her. A bite from the little one's fangs reminded her.

"So Ranma, have you thought up a name?"

"I've been thinking of Ryoko."

"That's a nice name." Ryoko finally stopped feeding and released Ranma-chan's some what sore breast from her grip.

"Oh... That feels better..." Ranma-chan massaged the pain out as best as she could. "Here you go Akane. I'm gonna take a hot bath now if you can watch her?"

"Sure Ranma. I'd love to watch her!" She accepted the small squirming bundle into her arms.

Ranma entered the furo and dropped himself into the large heated tub. She felt her breast melt away and all the feelings she didn't want went with them. Now a man again, he stayed in the tub and let the heat carry away the stress. Being female reminded him that he was far from being the man he wanted to be.

In some ways, Ryoko forced him to look at his female side in a new light. Before, being female was like looking at himself through a fun house mirror. The image changed, but it was still male not matter what it looked like to others.

After several minutes of soaking, he finally got out and dried off. Quietly, he walked outside and looked up at Akane. She was holding Ryoko in her arms, gently rocking the child to sleep. The way Akane took care of the child made Ranma think how perfect she would be as a mother.

'If only that child was Akane's. Of course then I'd have to kill Ryoga for sleeping with my fiancée, but it'd still be better then this reality.' He felt a sting in his gut. 'No, can't blame Ryoko for all this. Heck, I can't even blame Ryoga for this. Worst still, there really isn't anyone that I can really blame.'

'I want so much to be angry at someone... but I can't. I just can't feel angry at all. Not when I look into Ryoko's eyes and see something that wonderful...'

"Ranma? Can you give me a hand in here?" Kasumi's voice called out.

"Be right there Kasumi." he turned and headed towards the kitchen. 'Wonder what's up? Kasumi doesn't usually ask for help unless she has something to tell them."

"Thank you for your help Ranma."

"No problem Kasumi."

"Could you keep stirring this while I wash the vegetables?"

"Sure..." He took the spoon and began to stir the odd creation of Kasumi's. It smelled good, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ranma. I was wondering something."

"What's that Kasumi?"

"Are you planning on training your daughter in the martial arts?"

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought."

"Ranma, be honest with me please." Ranma froze.

'How does she do it...' he swallowed hard before proceeding. "Yes, I am."

"And you will teach her the same way your father taught you?"

"Mostly, yes." Ranma wondered for a moment. 'though I think I'll leave out the Jusenkyo visit and the cat-fu training...'

"When will you be leaving?"

"I've decided to go as soon as she can walk on her own."

"This will interfere with your marriage with Akane you know."

"I do."

"I'll help you speak to father when your ready."

"Thank you Kasumi." The conversation was over, but something nagged at him, "Kasumi, what is this that I'm stirring? I've never seen it before."

"That? It's a group stew from my cooking club. Every week, someone else gets to take the recipe home and it's their job to add something to it and make it taste even better. It's a lot like life. You never know what will be thrown in to the mix. All you can do is hope what you throw back makes it better."

"Woah. Can we taste it later?"

"Certainly."

Ranma headed back to the roof to find Akane looking a little worried. Ryoko was crying again and Ranma's instincts kicked in.

"Sounds like a dirty diaper. Here Akane, I can take it from here."

The changing was a simple matter. Soon Ryoko was smiling again.

"How'd you know that?"

"I just know her sounds. I'm not even sure how, I just do. Ryoko sounds very different when she's hungry then when she needs a new diaper."

"Wow... I never knew..." Akane felt even worse. 'Is this normal? Can all mothers tell what their child needs like that?'

Their time on the roof was quiet for a little while. Soon Kasumi called them down for supper.

Dinner was wonderful as always. Even the part that Akane helped out with tasted good. Of course, eating was still reminding her of the pregnancy. She'd never felt such strange hungers before. One day she'd crave pickles. The next day it was for a Big Mac topped with a fried egg. She even recalled wanting to eat an onion as if it were an apple.

Still she'd enjoyed tonight's dinner as much as she always did.

'Pregnancy... I've been used to getting up early since before I can remember. The only difference was instead of working out, the first thing I would have to do is run to the bathroom and puke out anything that wasn't already digested and moved out my stomach. I remember though that I wasn't alone. Someone's hand was always on my back, telling me I'd be alright... Who was that? That's right... It was him...'

Ranma-cha n pouted as she remember Ryoga. She had the strongest feelings of love and hate for the lost boy. She knew the hate came from her male side while the love came from her alone.

She shook her head to clear it out.

"I need to change back. I can't sleep if I keep thinking about him... Stupid pop, just had to splash me with cold water just as we were sitting down to eat." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if Ranma is OOC, but I do agree with the reviewer that said giving birth would change any man.

Chapter 2version 1.1

Ryoga laid in his sleeping bag and stared at the stars. He was far from Nerima, but his mind continued to drift there. His love waited for him there.

'I wonder if she has this hard of a time as I do? Does she stare up and wonder where I am? Or has she gone back to hating me? I wish that I could... Just like every other major mess in my life, this is all Ranma's fault!... but not hers... The face of Ranma makes throws me into a fit of rage while the face of Ranma-chan melts my heart. I'm not like Kuno, yet even though I know both are the same person, I feel so differently about both...'

Each night for Ryoga ended in a similar train wreak of thoughts. Tonight, was slightly different...

"I'm coming to get you Ranma! I've found what I need to solve this madness once and for all!"

"AH-Choo!" Ranma rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"Ranma, are you coming down with a cold?" Akane asked as she put her hand on his forehead.

'Her hand feels really nice...' Then he realized just what he was thinking and quickly changed the subject. "Nah, I feel fine. Once my mom gets here, we can leave for school."

"Hey Ranma."

"Yeah?"

"I've just noticed something."

"What's that?"

"Well, before you had your baby, your grades at school were definitely in poor shape. Now however, your getting almost straight 'A's. What's so different now?"

"You noticed that... Well, I did some thinking just after Ryoko was born and I realized my original goal in life might not be what my child needs. Don't get me wrong. I'm still going to take her on a training journey like the old man did for me, but when we're done... She's going to need the best life I can give her."

"Wow... All this from one small child..."

"That's not all she's changed for me. I mean, I passed something the size of a basket ball through a hole the size of a baseball. It gave me a new appreciation for women everywhere, not to mention my own girl side. I can't ever look at that part of me as separate now. It's just as much 'me' as the male side. Even more in some ways."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Look at it this way. My entire life, I've wanted to grow strong to help others. But as a man, all I seem to do is destroy things... I've even come close to taking lives. With my girl side though, I've finally done something other then destroy. I've brought a life into the world... I think my girl side has done more for the world in that one act then my male side has done in his entire life."

"So what does this mean. I mean, certainly your not going to try to be a girl only right?"

"Ah, heck no. However, it does mean that I'm not worried about getting rid of her anymore. She is me. It's part of who I'm meant to be... Listen to me. The big bad martial artist, a man that can level several building before breakfast, who can bring down a godling, and even master the secrets of the Amazons, acting weak."

"Not weak Ranma. For once, your acting stronger then you've ever have. You are because you're facing the world instead of ignoring it."

"Thanks Akane. Even if we never get married, I'd love to have you as a friend."

"Me too Ranma. Me too."

"Ranma! I'm here!" Nodoka's voice called out.

"We're in the family room Mom." Ranma called out. 'I can't believe I actually thought my mom would make me commit ritual suicide just because I wasn't always a man among men. Sure, she came close to making me, but I think even then, part of her was fighting the idea.'

"Where's my grand-daughter?" Nodoka came around the corner and her face brightened as she saw the child resting in Ranma's arms. She reached out to take the child as soon as she could.

"Careful mom." Ranma gently handed his child over. "Now, be sure to call me on my cell if anything should happen. The emergency numbers are still on the fridge and the bottled breast milk is in the fridge."

"Ranma, I did raise you until you were six you know. I can handle a baby." Nodoka said while cradling Ryoko. "Besides that, this isn't the first time I've looked after little Ryoko."

"I know mom, but I can't help worry. Something inside me feels..." Ranma paused as he tried to find just the right words.

"You feel like everything is out to get your child and your the only one that can protect her. You feel that your absence alone might provoke disaster. And the worst part, your afraid that your child will some how remember that you left her with someone else to do something for yourself when she grows up and hate you for it."

Ranma face contorted as he realized how many of the things listed felt right.

"I've said it once already today and I'll say it again, I did have a hand in raising you. Now get going or you'll be late to school."

"Yeah," Ranma left the house with Akane in tow. He was still stunned. No one had ever put his feelings into words so well before.

Ranma's school day dragged on longer then he wanted it to. He just wanted to get back to his child. As they left the building, they saw the last thing they wanted to.

"Ranma Saotome!"

"What do you want Ryoga!" Akane shouted.

"I'm here for my wife! And I'll kill you Ranma if I have to!"

"What?" that was all Ranma could muster.

"You heard me. If I can't be with her, then both of you should die!" he pulled out the ladle and hurtled water at Ranma. The water did not reach Ranma since it was blocked by Akane.

"Hold still and change damn you!"

"Ranma, run!" Akane stood her ground. "Ryoga, you have to stop this!"

"Out the way Akane! I might have loved you once, but I'm over you! If you don't step to the side, I'll kill you!"

This got Ranma's attention. He got back to Akane as fast as he could and jumped in front of her, hoping to prevent Ryoga from carrying out his threat.

"Man, you've really lost it, haven't you?" This was all the opening Ryoga needed. The water from the ladle couldn't be dodged this time. Ranma felt the change and his emotions flared. Now female, she started towards Ryoga until she saw where the water that hit her came from. "You... You didn't..."

"What Ranma? What's wrong?" Akane asked. Her eyes went over Ryoga, hoping for some explanation for Ranma-chan's horrified sounding voice. In Ryoga's left hand was her answer. The Chiisuiton ladle. At least that was what it looked like. As her mind tried to figure out the puzzle, she felt a blast of heat. The source was Ranma-chan's battle aura. 

Ranma-chan looked down at her body and her aura continued to flare. Ryoga's instincts told him to go to her, but he knew something was wrong. Ranma-chan eyes looked directly into his. At that moment, he knew what ever Ranma-chan felt for him had been burned away some how. 

He turned and started to run. Before he got far, he felt a pain shoot through his right leg. Ranma-chan had fired a chi blast the size of a needle straight through it.

"You wanted me darling!" Ranma-chan's voice thundered. "Come here and give me some sugar!"

"Ranma, don't do it!" Akane shouted.

"What Akane? All I want to do is make his heart burn..." She said as her aura burned even hotter. Just being within ten feet was causing heat burns on Akane's skin. When Ranma-chan was certain that Akane wouldn't interfere, she turned back Ryoga.

"Ranma, Ryoga's still the father of your child. You just can't kill him!"

"I didn't need him to be the father. I could have been that for my child. Just like I was going to be Ryoko's mother as well. This... Piece of crap Ryoga wasn't needed!"

"Ranma?..." Ryoga whimpered. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Everything he remembered about the female Ranma told him that she would have been grateful to be rid of her male half. He was certain she would have run to him, smothering him with kisses. Instead, he was about to face death, all because he misjudged. "Ranma, I did it for our child!"

(A note to the general reading public. I have never been pregnant, I do not plan to ever become pregnant, and I'm sure it's impossible for me to become pregnant since I'm a guy then again, if I could, I'm not sure what I'd do... With this said, I'm just using what I think is common sense. If anyone has reason to disagree, I can and will if I'm completely wrong change the story to match what really happens.

Here's hoping that no one ever figures out how to get a man pregnant! like Governor Arnold did in that movie of his...) 


	3. Chapter 3

If you think it's a weak plot to have Ranma bearing Ryoga's child, then you're probably not a writer. It took me several months to figure out a realistic way for it to happen. Thanks for my pre-readers, who will be listed here once I'm sure how they want to be listed... Now on with the story.

Chapter 3version 1.2

Ryoga realized if he didn't ignore the pain in his leg, he'd never be able to feel pain ever again. 

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted as he got up and ran for everything he was worth. His escape was partially covered up by his breaking point. 'Where can I go? Where can I hide?'

Somewhere behind him, a maelstrom of energy was brewing, tearing off pieces of building, street lamps, and any thing not bolted down. Ranma-chan was carefully tracking Ryoga's life force and she was certain she could track him to the ends of the Earth if she had to.

'That back stabbing traitor. I loved him, but I'm just as much a guy as I am the woman that loved him. I wanted him to grow to be a friend to me when I am in my male form, but he had to go and mess things up! Now, unless we can find the location of the kettle, this is forever...' Suddenly Ryoga's life force disappeared. "No!"

Ranma-chan started running and soon, she arrived at the last place she was certain Ryoga had been. Instead of finding an explanation, she found nothing but air. Ryoga had vanished without a trace.

"Damn you Ryoga!" She then collapsed and passed out.

In her dream, she was reliving the day they went to the mushroom temple. They were all so happy. They ate a feast of mushrooms and that's when the trouble began. Some how the guide had messed up. He didn't realize two of the mushrooms were poisonous until it was almost too late. Only Ryoga and her were unaffected.

Or so she thought. She remembered the mushroom priest saying something about a cure to all poisonous mushrooms being located at the top of the hill. So, she took Ryoga with her to the top. During the climb up there, the second poison kicked in. She'd felt herself being drawn to Ryoga. Soon, she'd been unable to see anything but love for him.

By the time they got back to the bottom, the sun had already set, causing the love mushroom's effects to be incurable. Of course, at the time, she was grateful that the guide had recovered enough to give his own antidote to the group. She didn't mind the fact that Ryoga and her had gone to the top of the mountain for nothing. At the time, she was too in love to think of it as a bad thing.

'Why didn't I see it then? Why didn't I realize how the mushrooms had affected me?'

She woke to a damp feeling on her forehead.

"Ranma, your awake."

"Yeah, sorry to make you worry Akane."

"That's ok...," she said as a tear formed in her eye. "Ranma?"

"Yeah Akane?"

"Why did you get in front me?"

"I didn't want Ryoga to hurt you. He said he'd kill you... Akane... I... "

"Ranma, don't say it. Don't say it now."

"I like you a lot." This caused a mild blush to form on Akane's cheeks. "And if Ryoga had done anything to hurt you, I'd still be out there hunting the bastard down. As it is, I'm going to rest, then I'll track him down."

Thoughts of bloody murder passed through Ranma-chan's mind.

"Ranma, I want you to promise you'll stay here and rest until I get back."

"Huh? Your not going to try anything stupid are you Akane?"

"Ranma!"

"I don't want you goin and tryin to find Ryoga or nothin."

"I won't do that. I promise, I won't do anything to endanger myself."

"Alright, then I promise I'll wait here at the house for you."

Akane ran as fast as she could. She had to find out what she could about the ladle and the kettle. She remembered Ranma telling her a little bit about when they first got used on her, but nothing that meant anything. Just that one locked the curse and the other unlocked it.

Ranma-chan heard a familiar crying sound. She got up and followed it down the stairs to the family room. Her mother was there, trying to quiet Ryoko down.

"Mom, she's hungry, not tired," Ranma-chan stated as she took Ryoko and sat next to Nodoka. Once she was comfortable, she pulled up her shirt and let Ryoko begin to feed.

"Ranma, how are you feeling? Akane told me about what happened while you were still unconscious."

"Yeah, that wasn't my idea of a good time...," she said quietly. "Hey mom, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that Ranma?"

"Is it normal for children to have any teeth when they're born?"

"No, not usually. But I you did say that Ryoko's... father," Nodoka almost choked on that word. " Ryoko's father is Ryoga Hibiki right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, all the Hibiki's I've known are born with the top two fangs. I'm not even sure why. Of course, eventually, you'll have to help her file them down or they'll get too long."

"What? I thought teeth didn't grow like that."

"For some reason, Hibiki fangs do. Of course if you believe all the stories about Hibiki family members, you'd think they all were totally lost all the time. I know that's not true. That nice boy Ryoga had a sister whom I watched over regularly while her parents were lost."

"Ryoga has a sister?"

"Yes and an older brother named... Amawa... at least I think that's what it was."

"Do you remember his sister's name?"

"She was younger then Ryoga... I think her name was... Sakura."

"I wonder why Ryoga never mentioned them before?"

"Probably because they spent most of their time at my house. Their parents never did figure out how to get back here. I didn't mind though. It was nice to have children around the place while you were gone with your father."

"I think I understand mom," Ranma-chan said quietly as she looked down at her child. Ryoko looked so happy as she fed on Ranma's milk bloated breast. It helped her to forget how uncomfortable they were when she thought about how much they seemed to mean to her child. "Mom?"

"Yes Ranma?"

"When I was this age, were you able to tell..."

"If you were hungry? Tired? Needed your dirty diaper changed?" the last part made Ranma-chan blush a bit. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Ranma. You were a baby back then... And yes, I did. I could hear you cry and I just knew what it was. You grew in my womb and I listened to you every chance I could. I knew you long before you left my body Ranma dear."

(A note to the general reading public. I lied or did I?... I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl... So now it's really Kevin-chan...

I really have no idea if the things I've written are what mothers feel or not. I don't want to offend the women reading this with false information, so if you see something that doesn't sit well with you, let me know and I'll change it. This is a serious story for me since it involves a character that is special to me.

I'm sure that there is a connection between most mothers and their children. This connection would probably make up for any hardship a woman would go through... at least I think it would. It's painful, it's tiring, and a lot of other things I'm sure, but in the end... you can look your child in the eyes and feel joy at the same time your child does.

Once again, here's hoping to no male pregnancies. I'm sure the women would hate to lose the ability to say, "At least you don't have to give birth."...) 


	4. Chapter 4

A note on gender reference. Most people that know Ranma always think of him as male, so when they talk about her, they still use the gender reference of a man. Other then that, I intend to fix the references that should have refereed to him as female. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 4version 1.1status: Unknown

Akane dropped to her knees with a audible thud.

"It can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is child. The kettle was buried under a mountain of rock. I would have been very surprised if it had been intact when it was finally dug it up. When they finally found it, it was destroyed beyond any hope. Now, will you tell me why you're so interested in Kaisuifuu?"

Akane proceeded to tell Cologne about the incident between Ranma and Ryoga.

"So Ranma was splashed with water from the Chiisuiton?"

"Yes... So Ranma will be stuck as a girl now... forever?"

"I wouldn't say forever. There may be one other way."

"Another way? What is it?"

"Jusenkyo."

"I don't understand."

"It's really very simple child. The Chiisuiton doesn't just lock a curse. It actually changes a person's normal body to their cursed body. So, for Ranma to at least become male part of the time, all he'd need to do is take a dip in the Spring of Drowned Man."

"That's it?" Akane asked. 'It sounds too simple.'

"Some things are easy, but to get there, Ranma has to leave his child behind. If I'm not mistaken, he's taken to breast feeding the child. So, leaving to go on this journey may not be so 'simple'."

"There has to be another way..."

"At the moment child I can think of none. If something does come up, I'll let you know."

"The old ghoul's right Akane. I can't just up and leave now. Even if it is to regain my male half, I just can't leave Ryoko."

"Why can't we just take her with us?"

"Akane, how do you think I would travel to China?"

"By plane?" Akane weakly guessed.

"I would if I could afford it, but every yen I've made goes into repairing the damage me and Pop have done to your home. That is, when I've actually got a job..."

"Ranma...," Akane felt helpless. Ranma-chan was obviously in pain because of Ryoga's selfish action, but she still refused go after the cure. All because of her child.

Genma sat on the roof and thought about the day's events. He'd been asleep when Ryoga came and used Chiisuiton, but awoke right after it happened. Ranma-chan's fighting spirit had done a good job of that. At the time he didn't know what was wrong. However, he could tell whatever it was, it was very serious.

After eavesdropping on Ranma-chan and Akane's conversation, he finally knew what had taken place, but he still felt helpless. Genma knew Ranma tended to forget him, but he still cared for him and not just for the promise to his friend. In fact, he really didn't care that much about the promise as much as he did for son's well being. He only went along with the promise because he knew Ranma would need some companionship as he became older.

Now his son needed help. His help. He had the connections, but if he revealed them, Ranma-chan would probably hate him even more.

'What's a father to do?' he asked himself. 'Long ago, I saved the money he and I won at the local tournaments we fought in. For years, it's been growing in the bank. As his father, I should tell him about it... God, let him forgive me...'

With his plan in mind, he set off for his destination.

The next day, Ranma once again left his child with Nodoka and headed to school with Akane. Just like the days before, today it took every ounce of will power to leave his child, but he knew he couldn't take Ryoko to school with him, so his mother was the only trustworthy solution.

At school, Ranma's mind kept drifting to Ryoko. His internal alarms were going off, but he couldn't figure out why. Whatever it was, it was worse then any other morning. It was as if something awful had just happened or was about to.

"Ranma Saotome, pay attention!" Hinako ordered. 'What's with him? Normally when he ignores me, he just falls asleep, but today... His mind seems like it's a hundred miles away...'

"Sorry teach..."

Hinako made a mental note to ask Ranma what was wrong later, but for now, she had a class to teach.

A figure emerged from the dark shadows. Quietly he entered the house. His prey awaited him somewhere inside. It didn't take long for him to find her in the kitchen with her grandmother. As he approached her, she turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" Nodoka shouted.

"I'm taking that child. Do you have a problem with that?"

Nodoka reached for her Honor Blade. Before she could reach it, the man drew his knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"No, no, no... This is not negotiable and your being alive was never required," he said with an evil chuckle. "All we really want is the secret to the girl's heart and my master is willing to do anything to find out."

Seconds later, it was over and Nodoka's body tumbled to the floor.

The unknown assailant took Ryoko in his arms and dropped a note. On it, the words 'Attention Ryoga' were scrawled in bold letters.

Ranma and Akane walked slowly out of the building.

"Ranma, are you feeling ok?" Akane asked.

"Yeah... Actually, no. I got this feeling somethin's wrong, but I'm not sure what..."

"I'm sure it's just your imagination. I mean, what could possibly go wrong today?"

"A lot of things. Have you noticed anyone missing today?"

"I'm not sure... I don't think I noticed anyone."

"Then think again. Where the heck is Kuno today?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him today. You think he's sick?"

"I know he's sick... More importantly, is there more then just his mind messed up today..."

"You got me. Why not be grateful he's not screaming, 'Oh my beloved pigtailed girl!' or something like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I can't shake this feeling."

"Let's just hurry home."

"Do you smell that Akane?" Ranma-chan asked as they stood outside the Tendo home.

"Smell what? I think you're losing it Ranma."

"No, it smells like... blood."

"Blood? You don't think something happened to

chan do you?"

"No... It smells... human."

"What do you mean, smells human? You're not a dog Ranma."

"No, but I've smelled this before. A lot of times before me and Pops came to live with your family. During our journey, we'd come across people that had been killed for one reason or another. It produces a smell that's hard to forget... Oh no, Ryoko!" She choked. Quickly she ran into the house as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping her nose was wrong. Hoping that her child was still alive. What she saw didn't ease her mind. "Mother? Mother!"

"Ranma?" Akane asked as she turned the corner. What she saw caused her to drop to her knees. Nodoka was lying on the floor surrounded by her own blood. "Who would do this?"

Ranma-chan didn't respond. At least not right way. Her figures slowly traced the curves of his mother's face as she thought about how full of life she was. Her stomach tied itself in knots as she took in her feel of her mother's skin.

'Damn it! Why?' Was all her mind could form. 

Akane approached Ranma-chan as she tried to think of something she could say to comfort her. She was in pain over this too, but she had to be strong for Ranma-chan's sake. As she neared Ranma-chan, she noticed a note on the floor. Gently, she picked it up and read it.

"Ranma... I know who did this...," Akane quietly said as she passed the note to her. The reaction was instant. The second her eyes passed over the name, her battle aura flared. "Ranma, this is a matter for the police."

"No Akane...," she replied as her aura grew brighter. "He's going to pay. Kuno, I'll make you pay!"

Akane turned back to Nodoka and noticed something. Her chest just barely rose.

"Ranma," she called out. When she didn't get a response, Akane turned to face Ranma-chan, but she was gone. "Damn it Ranma, where are you!"

As fast as she could, she ran to the phone and called for an ambulance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: If you're reading this, thank you. You endured a harsh ride during the last chapter, however I've done some basic rewriting of it. I'd recommend rereading chapter 4 since I've changed a few elements to make it a bit less dark. Also, I have to shout out to Slade3 for his help. This chapter is much longer thanks to him (thought it's a shame Kari and Sheila aren't doing a bit more...). 

Chapter 5version 1.0status: Unknown

Akane watched the helicopter slowly lift off with Nodoka's still body in tow. She asked to go with Nodoka, but they wouldn't allow her.

'Ranma, where are you?' Akane thought, the nervousness plain on her face.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands," the paramedic called out as he boarded the chopper.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?"

"The one just over in Juuban. It specializes in severe trauma patients. The address is on that card."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us. We're just doing our job ma'am." With that, the helicopter took off leaving Akane to pray.

'Damn Kuno... What the hell is he up to? Taking my child and killing my mother... He'd better hope he's not home...,' Ranma-chan thought as her body began to heat up.

"I see her," the ninja whispered.

"Yes, it's just as the Master planned."

"I don't know... She doesn't seem all that in love from here... Looks more like she's ready for a fight."

"I know what you mean, but the master said looks can be deceiving..."

"Some times I think he's referring to himself..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll go and inform Kuno. You keep an eye on her."

"Sure..."

"What!" Kuno shouted.

"She's here," the blue clothed ninja repeated.

"My pigtailed goddess is finally here! At last. Tell the guards to stand down. I'm sure she's just here to express her love."

"Sir, are you sure that's wise?"

"Of course man, don't be a fool. Why would she want to harm me?"

'Cause you ordered that her mother be killed, had her child taken, and this is on top of the fact that she doesn't really like you,' went through the ninja's mind, but he held his tongue. "I can't think of a single reason."

"And while your at it, can you do something about that racket?" Kuno asked as he tried to shut out the crying that Ryoko was making.

"I'm afraid I'm no good with children master."

"Then kill it. I have not further use for such a noisy thing!"

"No master!"

"No?"

"It is her child. Even if she really does love you, I don't think she would continue to do so if harm came to the child."

"Bah. That is where you are wrong. The child is merely the product of a loveless union. She would be grateful to be rid of it."

"Then might I suggest you wait for her to arrive before eliminating it. Then she'll know who to...," the ninja hesitated as he tried to think of the right word. "Thank for killing her unwanted daughter."

"Hmm... You might have a point. Very well. Prepare the pit. Follow these instructions," Kuno ordered as he handed a scroll to the ninja.

"You can't be serious... This is a training scroll."

"Yes, but any fool can see that it is merely meant to kill. I mean, come on, what man could learn anything from a pit of starving cats?"

"True, I can't see any value there..."

"Then it will be perfect. Plus, if that meddlesome Ranma should appear, the cats will prevent him from diving in and saving 'it'... What are you still doing here? Get going!"

"Yes sir!" the ninja replied before taking off.

"Sir! She's here!.. ack..." the ninja's voice was cut off as he was sent flying across the courtyard.

"Kuno! I'm here for my child... and your life," came the cold female voice.

"Pigtailed girl?" Tatewaki called out. His eyes light up, till he saw the look of hate on Ranma-chan's face. "This can not be! Guards, come to me! The pigtailed girl is under some form of madness!" At his call, twenty armed ninja appeared at the ready.

Seeing the human barrier blocking the way to her child, Ranma-chan dropped all pretences and tricks the normally are the fare for her style. As each ninja approached, they met with the unstoppable force that is a mother. The first fell to a quick strike to the throat, and the next to a feint to the crotch. As the next three descended upon her with the extent to bring her down peaceably, she laid them out violently; another crotch shot to one, a solid roundhouse to his friend, and a vicious strike in the stomach for the last.

As the Next wave moved in, she became a wave of motion and fury unlike anything the poor ninja had seen or felt before. Each one taken out with a vile swiftness. With the second wave down she pressed her advantage, moving to meet the next wave head on. Having seen the effectiveness, or rather lack there of, of they're tactics; the remaining ten engaged her with a decisiveness born of hard training and year of working side by side. And their enemy was not unfamiliar to them. What they did not take into a count that this was not the Ranma, man amongst men of the past that they had studied before. No, this was Ranma-chan, the mother... and she was more then pissed off. They watched as she cupped her hand in an particular motion that signaled them the she was going to use her Moko Takabisha. What they didn't know was the instead of her confidence, Ranma used the love she has for Ryoko and the burning rage she held for her captors to fuel the technique. The resulting blast scared the courtyard with an impressive trench. The ninja were flung every which way form the resulting blast.

Ranma-chan finished off the last of the twenty ninja and returned her focus to where Kuno was. Unfortunately, he and Ryoko weren't there. Scanning the horizon, she saw Kuno headed towards a pit and her stomach knotted instantly.

Her nose had picked up the scent. Several in fact. Most of them were cats and she was sure that they'd been in that pit for a few days. It reeked of unwashed felines, blood, and fecal matter. If this what she thought it was and Kuno was running towards it, she knew what he had planned.

"No! I won't let you do that to my daughter," she screamed as she charged towards the insane Kendoist. Before she can reach him, Kuno released his grip on Ryoko and let her fall towards the pit. Without thinking, Ranma-chan jumped towards her daughter. As she did, time seemed to slow for Ranma-chan as she fought to reach the pit in time and against her fears.

As her body flew over the pit on the intercept course, her feral part began to sense the cats in the pit and began to claw at Ranma-chan's conscious mind, hoping to shut it down so it could gain control. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to reign in her control of her senses, control she was losing fast. Holding on with everything she had as tears of stress and sorrow began to brim at the corners of her eyes, one thought crossed her mind. She needed control, to protect her only child.

It was then that her eyes snapped open and she felt it. The sleeping neko within her came to life. But instead of fighting, it worked in agreement with her. Without thought she angled her body just right and before her rational mind could comprehend, she felt her daughter land in her arms. She looked down in the eyes of Ryoko and managed a smile. Ryoko was smiling back and despite the horror below her, she felt a great peace.

Unfortunately that peace wasn't able to last longer then it took gravity to slam her hard into the ground in the pit. Ranma-chan's landing was rough, but she held on to Ryoko.

After taking a moment to ensue that Ryoko was alright, Ranma-chan looked about her. Despite being starved and half crazed, the feral felines knew when there was a superior cat in their presence. The way they cringed in fear from her filled her with a strange sorrow. A similar feeling filled heart heart when she first lost her child.

'The neko-ken considers these like her own?' she thought. Suddenly the two halves of her shattered soul sung in concert. 'First mom, then Ryoko, and now this!'

Holding tight her precious cargo, she made the leap to the top of the pit.

Kuno had been standing, watching the pit where Ranma-chan had thrown herself into for the sake of that illegitament child. As he was still trying to figure out why the pigtailed goddess would sacrifice herself for the worthless whelp, when the aforementioned 'goddess' practically glided out the pit and landed lightly on the ground. The reason for the fierce snarl upon her face was lost on the bokken wielding cretin.

"Why'd you have to kill my mother!" Ranma-chan demanded.

"Your mother? Where was she?" Kuno asked as if he'd been given a trick question.

"She was watching my daughter you bastard!"

"I was informed that the vile Ranma's mother was watching the infant, so I saw it as no big lose."

"What! You monster!"

"I'm sorry my pigtailed goddess, it was a small slight on the part of my information. I promise such a thing shall never happen again." This statement caused Ranma-chan to see red. She advanced on him and thrusted him violently against the nearby wall.

"My mother is already dead!" Just as Ranma-chan was about to reach back for the killing blow, she heard a soft cry come from Ryoko. It was a totally different sound then she had ever heard from her child. It wasn't like when Ryoko was hungry or needed changing. This one had more sorrow in it, as well as a hint of pleading. She knew then that Ryoko did not want her to kill. Ranma-chan squeezed her hand tightly and punched the wall. "I won't kill you Kuno. Not in front of my daughter. But count your days. I will be back to finish what I've started."

With one last growl, she turned and stalked off.

The further from the threat she walked, the calmer the neko within became, till at last it slipped back into slumber in the back for her mind. As it did, she silently thanked it for assisting her

Looking down at the precious bundle in her arms she finally calmed down enough to think rationally again.

"He may have taken mom, but I got you back," a determined look hardened her features as tear began to drop from her eyes with increasing frequency, "and next, I'll take his life."

Ranma-chan landed just outside Ukyo's restaurant. As luck would have it, Ukyo was just returning from taking the garbage out.

"Ran-chan? Are you ok?"

'Ok? Am I?' Ranma-chan asked herself.

"Ran-chan, be careful!"

"Huh?" that's when Ranma-chan realized the bad position she was holding Ryoko in. Instead of trying to make Ryoko more comfortable, she passed her off to Ukyo's waiting arms. "Thanks Ucchan."

"No problem Ranma honey, but what's wrong? You look like hell." Unfortunately, this caused Ranma-chan to finally break down into tears. Seconds later, she began to lay out the whole story to Ukyo, from Ryoga using the ladle to Kuno killing her mother and stealing her child. As she went over each event her sobs grew more labored and she trembled with a deep and terrible sorrow. When she was done, her body couldn't take anymore of the stress of the memories and she collapsed on the ground hard.

"Ran-chan? Ranma!" Ukyo screamed.


End file.
